Aprenderás
by Lady-Shine
Summary: OU. Pequeñas historias independientes. Kagome comenzarás a aprender que no debemos compararnos con los demás, salvo cuando queramos imitarlos para mejorar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disc****laimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme un rato con ellos. El texto "Aprenderás" que utilizo es de autor anónimo.

A modo de presentación les cuento que si todo sale bien mi idea es hacer pequeñas historias, one-shot o drabbles sobre todos los integrantes del anime Inuyasha, inspirados por supuesto en el texto aprenderás que tuve la suerte de conocer gracias a mis profesoras en el secundario, se los recomiendo totalmente.

La apertura de la idea le tocó a Kohaku, así que aplausos para su valentía y acá se los dejo. ;)

* * *

**Kohaku**

**[..."Aprenderás que no siempre es suficiente ser perdonado por alguien; algunas veces, tendrás que aprender a perdonarte a ti mismo"...]**

–Kohaku por favor no te vallas... –dijo Sango con el poco aire que tenía en sus pulmones, apretó fuerte los puños mientras trataba de controlar su agitada respiración, la batalla que había terminado hace momentos casi había acabado con todos incluso con Kikyo que los ayudó, y Naraku otra vez había escapado.

–Por favor, escúchame, quédate con nosotros te podremos cuidar –las lágrimas caían lentas por su rostro. Tenía el corazón destrozado.

Maldito Naraku, por culpa de él su pequeño hermano no podía soportar verla a los ojos.

–Lo siento anehue, tengo que irme junto con Kikyo-dono.

Kohaku retiró rápidamente la mirada de la de su hermana para darse media vuelta y salir corriendo de ahí, pero sintió un tirón en su mano derecha, era Sango que aún en cuclillas y sosteniéndose de su hiraikotsu lo mantenía en un agarre firme.

–Kohaku quédate. Olvida el pasado –él no respondió, incapaz de hablar o de levantar la mirada y desesperada Sango lo sacudió un poco– ¡Hazlo!, por mi, te necesito conmigo, sabes que te perdoné hace tiempo, tu nunca tuviste la culpa de nada.

Si tan sólo fuera tan fácil. Como olvidar que había matado a toda su familia, a su clan. Que casi le provoca la muerte a quien ahora lo estaba sosteniendo con fiereza y ojos atravesados por el dolor. No podía, él no se podía perdonar.

–Yo... Lo siento anehue... –con un susurro y un tirón se zafó del agarre de su hermana para correr al bosque detrás del rastro de Kikyo.

Las lágrimas calientes corrían por su rostro y caían detrás suyo mientras huía de ahí, cómo explicar que no todo era tan fácil, que aunque su amada hermana lo perdonara eso no le alcanzaba. Él necesitaba tomar venganza por sí mismo, y ahí y sólo después de cobrar su deuda, podría plantearse seguir adelante. Desaceleró una vez que hubo alcanzado a Kikyo para caminar detrás suyo mientras seguía hundido en sus planes de venganza.

–Kohaku –él levantó su rostro ante la suave y firme voz de Kikyo– el orgullo puede ser muy malo, si te pierdes en él, tu alma también lo hará y ese será el final de todo. Aprende a aceptar tus errores.

Él se sorprendió de la mirada de ella que le decía más que sólo eso, y asintió ante lo cual siguieron su viaje.

Kikyo aún estaba aprendiendo a perdonarse su error de cincuenta años atrás.

* * *

_¿Review?_

Hola gente linda! Espero que les haya gustado la idea y este primer relato. Lo hice con mucha ilusión. Ya tengo pensado algunas otras partes para hacer con los demás integrantes. Si ya llegaron hasta acá me gustaría saber que opinan y si les gusta como para seguir así como todas las críticas constructivas que tengan.

Si alguien quiere buscar el texto "Aprenderás" hay muchas versiones pero todas giran en torno a la misma idea, yo use la que me facilitó una profesora en el secundario. Mucha gente le atribuye la autoría a Shakespeare o incluso a Borges. Lo cierto es que es una obra anónima, una recopilación de ideas.

Espero que estén muy bien!

Gracias por leer!

Besos

Cande


	2. Shippo

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de autoría de la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi.

¡Hola a todos! Acá el segundo drabble, esta vez fue el turno de aprender del adorable zorrito. Hago una aclaración, las historias no tienen unión entre sí, ni orden cronológico y están inspiradas en distintos momentos de la vida de los personajes. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**Shippo**

_[..."Comenzarás a aceptar tus derrotas con la cabeza erguida y la mirada al frente, con la gracia de un niño y no con la tristeza de un adulto;"...]_

¡Había reprobado el examen! No podía creerlo, si se había preparado tanto. Cuando recibió su pergamino con la noticia rápidamente lo ocultó de los otros demonios zorros y corrió al grito de que tenía que avisarle a su familia la buena nueva. Una vez que se alejó lo suficiente de ellos paró y se apoyó contra un árbol tratando de recuperar el aliento, estaba bastante cerca de la aldea de Kaede-baba. Por suerte no había tenido que viajar tanto esta vez.

El pergamino mágico que tenía en su mano lo entristeció aún más. Un punto le había faltado. ¡Un sólo punto! Seguía en el mismo nivel hace mucho tiempo, y se había ilusionado tanto.

—¡Shippo! ¿Qué haces por aquí? Te estaba extrañando. —lo dijo Kagome vestida de sacerdotisa que venía caminando desde un huerto cercano con una canasta llena de hierbas. Sus ropas dejaban entrever una pequeña y puntuada pancita que revelaba su estado de embarazo. No es que un demonio completo como él no pudiera olerlo y necesitara verlo.

—Yo, yo... Reprobé Kagome —y mientras lo confesaba a quien consideraba su madre, una gran lágrima se deslizaba por la mejilla colorada.

Ella se arrodilló a su lado y dejó la canasta para abrazarlo y darle un beso por donde estaba el rastro de la lágrima.

—¡Y sólo por un punto!

Para Kagome fue imposible no enternecerse con el pequeño kitsune.

—Según como lo veo yo, estás más cerca del siguiente nivel.

El pequeño demonio zorro levantó sus orejitas animado, ella tenía razón, él no había reprobado, es más ¡había avanzado en su escala y le faltaba un sólo punto para el próximo nivel! Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro.

Y mientras ambos se paraban y comenzaban el corto trayecto a la aldea, Kagome le propuso una idea para subir de nivel que fue irresistible.

—Shippo-chan, mientras caminamos, ¿por qué no pensamos una buena broma para hacerle a Inuyasha?

* * *

_¿Review?_

Bueno espero que les haya gustado, me encantaría saber su opinión, sugerencia, insinuaciones: P lo que sea jajaja.

Besos y gracias por leer.


	3. Sesshomaru - Miroku

**Disc****laimer: **Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme un rato con ellos. El texto "Aprenderás" que utilizo es de autor anónimo.

Este es un capítulo doble, ya que le toca tanto a Sesshomaru como al Houshi aprender la misma lección de vida en diferentes circunstancias, están ambientados el primero cuando Sesshomaru va al infierno para perfeccionar la técnica de Tenseiga muriendo Rin –nuevamente- en el proceso. Y el segundo tramo de la historia Miroku toma el protagonismo en la batalla final, cuando se encuentran en el interior del cuerpo de Naraku.

Espero les guste!

* * *

**Sesshomaru**

**[..."Aprenderás que hay mucho más de tus padres en ti, de lo que tu supones"...]**

–No conocía tu lado sensible Sesshomaru.

Apretó los dientes fuertemente y sus colmillos rasgaron la piel por dentro de su boca, nunca la sangre le supo tan amarga, y acercó más a su pecho el cuerpo inerte de Rin. Se sentía como un inútil, la imposibilidad de salvar a la niña provocaba una perturbadora sensación en el fondo de su alma. Nunca se había sentido así. Nunca había sentido tanto.

El ruido del chasquido metálico resonó en todo el palacio que estaba sumido en una quietud pesada y densa. Tenseiga rebotó cortamente en el suelo al costado de Sesshomaru. Él ya no la quería, no si no era capaz de salvar lo que realmente le importaba. La revelación del pensamiento caló profundamente en él, desde que esa niña estaba a su lado no era el mismo demonio. Y más desazón nubló sus pensamientos, debería haberla dejado en un pueblo humano luego de salvarla. Si tan sólo lo hubiese hecho…

El peso de Rin sobre si mismo estaba siendo insoportable, y él bien sabía que no hablaba de un peso físico. Deseando despojarse de él recostó el pequeño cuerpo de Rin sobre el extremo del trono de su madre, era un extraño mueble, mitad trono mitad banco alargado.

Incluso así se le oprimía el pecho. La niña había muerto a causa de él y su deseo de perfeccionar la técnica de Tenseiga. Su madre le había advertido, el progreso requiere sacrificios, pero nada valía tanto como la vida de Rin.

–¿Qué sucede Sesshomaru? Pareces abatido, Tenseiga ha evolucionado tal y como lo querías. ¿No estás Feliz? – Preguntó Irasue. La naturaleza de su hijo había cambiado.

–Tu… ¿Sabías que esto le iba a pasar?

La pregunta la tomó desprevenida, ¿qué estaba insinuando, que lo había hecho a propósito? Ella no sabía que esa niña humana ya había sido revivida por Tenseiga y él era su hijo después de todo, pensó irritada, su crueldad tenía límites.

–La vida tiene un tope Sesshomaru –lo retó–. No se puede salvar más de una vez a la misma persona. ¿Sesshomaru, acaso te crees un Dios, sin necesidad de temer a la muerte? –Soltó un bufido indignada–. Tienes que aprender lo que es el dolor y el miedo de perder a alguien querido.

Irasue supo que esa niña era alguien importante para él, que había enseñado al corazón de su hijo lo que era la compasión, algo que ella misma no entendía bien. Lo pensó y supuso que Inu no Taisho para algo había dejado en su poder el medallón que ahora colgaba de sus manos. Lo colocó encima del pecho de la niña no sin cierta reticencia y rayos de luces comenzaron a brillar desde el centro de él. El demonio verde y molesto de su hijo que hasta el momento no había dejado de llorar preguntó:

–¿Qué es eso?

–Es el alma de la niña que vuelve del inframundo.

Sesshomaru miró como de a poco las luces se extinguían y desaparecían en el pecho de la niña, pasaron unos segundos que fueron lentos y tormentosos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron y comenzó a toser. El sintió como la opresión de su pecho se aliviaba y como si una ola de liquido caliente lo recorriera por dentro. Abrió grandes sus ojos y se acercó a la pequeña para tomar su pequeño rostro entre su mano y examinarlo en busca de alguna señal alarmante, ella estaba viva. Y no pudo explicar todo lo que sucedía dentro de él. Rin musitó suavemente su nombre y eso lo reconfortó.

–Ahora estás a salvo.

–Sesshomaru ¿estás contento?

–Si lo está señora, muy feliz –respondió Jaken tomándose muy en serio su papel de intérprete de sentimientos del demonio perro.

–No lo entiendo, tanto alboroto por una simple humana. Ha heredado uno de los rasgos más extraños de su padre. –pensó con cierto pesar en voz alta Irasue.

* * *

**Miroku**

**[..."Aprenderás que hay mucho más de tus padres en ti, de lo que tu supones"...]**

Su respiración se tornaba pesada, el aire tenía consistencia, y una no agradable, respirar era una ardua tarea pero el sufrimiento no acababa con el sólo inspirar y exhalar la densa masa del gas vital, si no que continuaba con el escozor que cada milímetro de oxigeno contaminado con ponzoña provocaba en sus vías respiratorias, estaban en carne viva.

–¡KASANA!

Trató de purificar un poco el aire. Pero el dolor y el sonido de su mano desgarrándose un poco más impidieron que fuera de mucha ayuda, el veneno casi llegaba a su corazón, y su agujero negro estaba al borde del colapso.

Maldijo por lo bajo, justo en estos momentos, cuando más al límite se encontraba y cuando más necesitaba la fuerza de su maldición. De repente un sonido nuevo, más suave y debil, como si fuese el del viento amortiguado llamó su atención, provenía de su mano incluso cuando esta se encontraba sellada con el rosario. Apretó fuerte su puño, esto sólo podía significar una cosa.

–Houshi-sama… ¿ese sonido, es lo que creo? –La voz de Sango lo despertó de su ensoñación. Tenía que actuar. Rápido.

La taijiya estaba realmente preocupada, Miroku había sobrepasado su capacidad y el sonido que provenía de su mano no podía significar nada bueno, si algo le pasara… ella no quería pensarlo porque le era muy doloroso.

Se encontraban dentro de las entrañas de Naraku, en su forma de araña, se habían separado de sus amigos apenas entraron dentro de él. En realidad Naraku los había divido segundos después de que ingresaron. Divide y vencerás decían. Y lo estaba logrando, ella al borde del agotamiento físico y ahora Miroku…

–Sango… será mejor que nos separemos.

Las palabras de Miroku la tomaron por sorpresa, ¿qué le sucedía? Ni bien terminó su frase el Houshi calló de rodillas, sus fuerzas estaban llegando a su fin. Una mascara prontamente fue acomodada arriba del rostro de él. Sango iba a prescindir de la suya, la necesitaba más que ella.

–¿Qué dice Houshi-sama? Yo no pienso irme de su lado.

El pensamiento desesperó a Miroku, ¿acaso ella no lo entendía? ¡Pronto moriría! Y bien sabía kami-sama que él no quería a Sango con él cuando eso sucediera. Podía ser cuestión de segundos y todo a su alrededor sería devorado como aquella vez…

Los recuerdos, grotescos, dolorosos, oscuros y duros desfilaban por su retina como parpadeantes luces para atormentarlo, él de niño, él y su padre, su padre yéndose, él liberándose de su cuidador y corriendo detrás de su padre, su padre en medio del llano, el viento, fuertes ráfagas, el olor a tierra desprendida, su padre en el centro, una implosión, todo desmembrándose y un cráter como única prueba de lo que en su momento fue el centro de su vida. Su padre. El tiempo cruel y vengativo no espero ni siquiera a que pudiera sufrir el duelo de su pérdida porque antes de que aquel pequeño niño pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo un fuerte dolor en su mano derecha hizo que toda su atención se tornara en ello, y el ruido del viento, más débiles que el de segundos antes fue protagonista del instante en que Miroku comprendió que su padre no volvería jamás.

Pensándolo, si en aquellos momentos no hubiese llegado el maestro Moushin y hubiese colocado el sello probablemente él tampoco estaría vivo para ese entonces.

Pero tanto dolor ayudó en algo, a que Miroku pudiese tomar suficientes fuerzas como para alejar a Sango. Si ese era su destino lo aceptaba, pero no la quería en el.

Se Puso en pie con nuevas fortalezas, esas que provienen de la aceptación de la vida y de la muerte y le devolvió la mascara a la taijiya.

–Me voy Sango. Y está decidido.

–De ninguna manera. No pienso dejarlo. Quiero estar a su lado –y más despacio pero igual de firme agregó–. Siempre.

–Yo –¿por qué ahora, por qué tan difícil? El la amaba con toda su alma, por eso no podría permitirse verla lastimada o muerta por su culpa–. Sango, tu sabes… ya te he hablado de mi padre… entiéndeme.

Pero ella no entendía. Y no lo haría jamás.

–¡No te dejaré hacerlo! ¡No! –y las lágrimas la traicionaron quebrándola–. Por favor no me haga esto houshi-sama, usted no quiso que se lo hicieran, juntos lo vamos a solucionar.

Miroku cerró los ojos, estaba siendo duro sostener su ultimátum, cuántas noches en vela había recriminado esa decisión a su padre, cuántas veces le preguntó al cielo por qué le había alejado de su lado en sus momentos finales y ahora él quería hacer lo mismo.

El destino es irónico.

–Supongo, que después de todo, yo y él, ya sabes mi padre –tomó una pausa para respirar y juntar valor– somos iguales.

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *

**Hola a todos**! Aca de nuevo con el capítulo doble, espero que les haya gustado a mi me encantó escribirlo, adoraría saber que opinan, cualquier crítica, sugerencia, tomataso lo que sea.

Muchisimas Gracias por leer.

**Besitoos**


	4. Kagome

**Disc****laimer****: **Inuyasha pertenece a la magnífica Rumiko Takahashi. El texto "Aprenderás" que utilizo es de autor anónimo.

* * *

**Kagome**

_**["Comenzarás a aprender que no debemos compararnos con los demás, salvo cuando queramos imitarlos para mejorar. Descubrirás que lleva mucho tiempo llegar a ser la persona que quieres ser; y que el tiempo, es corto."]**_

Estaba agitada, sus pulmones no paraban de exigir aire que ella no podía darles. Sus intentos de suministrar suficiente oxigeno se veía entorpecido por las bruscas bocanadas que parecían asfixiarla más que ayudarla. Corría lo más lejos que podía del youkai que la perseguía, un gigante verde y repugnante que no paraba de babosear todo lugar por donde pasara.

Cuando se dio cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo era alejarse del grupo que peleaba bastante metros atrás decidió cambiar de plan, o giraba y volvía cerca de su equipo con el riesgo de perder impulso y ser alcanzada o esperaba al youkai lista para defenderse sola, decidió que si a lo largo de los metros de carrera brusca no había perdido su arco y flechas era por una obra de Kami-sama que le sonreía, jugándose toda la suerte del mundo agarró fuerte su arco y una flecha para darse la vuelta y tratar de acertarle. Ella no contó que el giro brusco la iba a desestabilizar como lo hizo, y cuando logró centrar su eje el ogro verde ya estaba demasiado cerca como para dudar. Afinó su puntería cerrando un ojo y respiró profundamente antes de dispararle directo al corazón del demonio babeante.

Sólo que no fue su corazón si no que su brazo derecho lo que acertó y el demonio no se tomó más de unos segundos para recuperarse e ir por ella con toda su furia de verse herido.

La mole verde estaba peligrosamente cerca de Kagome, y con la mayor rapidez que pudo trató de colocar otra fecha de su carcaj en el arco, sus manos temblorosas sólo hicieron que estas cayeran al suelo y cuando se dispuso a agarrarlas ya tenía al ogro sosteniéndola de una pierna.

La sustancia viscosa estaba por toda su extremidad y pese a ser exageradamente resbaloso la tenía tan apresada que hizo lo que sabía hacer perfectamente. Gritar.

—¡Inuyasha!

Cuando el ogro levantó su puño para darle el golpe final sintió ver pasar toda su vida frente a los ojos, pero sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por la imagen de una estela de color indefinido entre el rosado y el violáceo que impactó en el centro de su enemigo pulverizándolo al instante.

Se giró para ver quien había salvado su vida y encontró en la cima de una colina no muy lejana a su antepasada.

—Kikyou…

Ella tan impoluta como siempre, acertando una flecha tras otra a sus enemigos, parecía que hasta el viento tenía miedo de perturbar su continua perfecta apariencia pues ni un solo cabello estaba fuera de su lugar mientras con certeza y rapidez limpiaba el campo de batalla de sus compañeros, sólo quedaba el líder pero no por mucho tiempo ya que Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha y Kikyou lanzaron un ataque en conjunto que acabó con él.

La sacerdotisa pasó por su lado dedicándole una mirada reprobadora y fue con el grupo situado metros más allá de su cuerpo. Kagome no pudo más que bajar la cabeza con vergüenza, se sentía tan idiota y bruta, no podía ni encargarse de un baboso y torpe youkai mientras los demás trataban con varios y más potentes a la vez, y como si su desgracia no fuera poca había roto al medio su arco al caer sobre él.

—Kagome baka —se dijo por lo bajo mientras trataba de ponerse en pie. El piso estaba tan resbaloso que se imaginaba en esos momentos como un pequeño ciervo recién nacido tratando de dar sus primeros pasos; logró pararse en una posición poco cómoda y agradable sólo para caerse con su primer paso. Rápidamente Inuyasha fue a su lado, aunque no lo suficiente como para evitar que sus bruces chocaran contra la tierra. Definitivamente no se podía poner peor.

—¿Kagome estás bien? —la voz de Inuyasha demostraba preocupación y mientras la ayudaba a levantarse vio cómo su amigo le daba una rápida inspección en busca de heridas.

—Si Inuyasha, arigatou —Sonrojada a más no poder agradeció— también a ti Kikyou-sama, si no fuera por tu ayuda estaría muerta.

—Feh como si eso fuera a pasar.

Inuyasha volvió con el grupo, Kikyou tendría noticias sobre Naraku.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Llorando sobre su cama, así fue como la señora Higurashi encontró a su hija. Por lo visto había regresado mientras ella se encontraba comprando los alimentos para preparar la cena.

—Kagome hija ¿qué te sucede?

La dulce voz de su madre fue como un bálsamo para el corazón, la pelinegra se giró sobre sí para poder mirarla mientras se sentaba a su lado, sus lindos ojos marrones junto con las suaves arrugas que los rodeaban mostraban una preocupación palpable, al verla ahí tan suya, tan indispensable, tan hogar soltó un gemido lastimero mientras se apresuraba a sentarse y abrasarla con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Ella tenía que descargarse con alguien, y su madre la entendería, era solo una niña de 15 años que había sido arrojada a otra época totalmente diferente, violenta y brutal para la cual no estaba preparada. Y como si fuese un embalse que aguantó demasiado tiempo el agua que empujaba por salir, ella le contó todo sin poder detenerse, como se sentía de inferior, de inútil, de poquita cosa, su creciente amor por Inuyasha, su encarnación perfecta a la que nunca podría superar, sus amigos autosuficientes, el entorno poco favorecedor para una chica tan _actual_ como lo era ella. Era normal que se sintiera fuera de lugar.

—Hija ¿en serio crees que eres débil? Yo sólo veo a la persona más fuerte que conocí en mi vida —Kagome abrió grandes los ojos—. Preocupándote por los demás, viajando en el tiempo para ayudar a personas sin importarte todo lo que dejas por eso, veo una mujer que lidia con dos vidas y sale airosa, que en poco tiempo aprendió cosas que a sus compañeros de viaje les llevó toda su vida, veo a una mujer bondadosa que crece a pasos agigantados día a día. No debes compararte con los demás. Todos han vivido circunstancias y entornos muy diferentes que los han forjado de diversas maneras; y yo no tengo dudas que tú entre todos eres la persona más poderosa, cualquier otra niña de aquí hubiese entrado en pánico y sucumbido al instante.

Los ojos de Kagome se habían ido secando poco a poco, sólo su madre tenía ese vínculo tan especial con ella que con unas palabras podía reconfortarle el alma. La abrazo más fuerte si es que eso se podía.

—Gracias okasan.

La señora Higurashi sonrió tiernamente mientras acunaba el rostro de su hija con la mano y antes de pararse para ir a preparar la cena le dio un beso en su frente.

Mientras Kagome observaba a su madre salir de su habitación se paró frente al espejo de pie completo que tenía en la esquina del dormitorio, sonrió a su reflejo y respiró lenta y profundamente para abrir los ojos y verse de nuevo, pero completamente diferente, con otro punto de vista totalmente distinto, su madre tenía toda la razón, ella no tenía por qué compararse con sus amigos. Cada uno era fuerte a su manera, y pudo ver lo valiente y potente que había logrado a ser, si bien para la era del Sengoku jidia no era suficiente ella en poco tiempo había logrado mucho, y estaba orgullosa de ello. No se compararía más con los demás si no que cada día lucharía por superarse a si misma.

Con una sonrisa radiante y una nueva y fuerte convicción bajó feliz las escaleras para ir a ayudar a su madre.

Cada día sería la mejor versión de si misma.

* * *

_¿Review?_

* * *

_**¡**_**Hola!** Espero que estén muy bien. Acá una importante enseñanza de vida para todos, creo que deberíamos aprenderla de memoria. Y cuando la leí sentí que especialmente Kagome debería enseñarnos la lección :)

Saben que me encantaría saber qué les pareció, todas sus opiniones son muy importantes para mi.

Bueno me despido.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Besos


End file.
